Too Lost Without You
by Zenha
Summary: ONE-SHOT . Que faire lorsque l'on est perdu dans l'amour ? Une seule solution Courir. HPDM
1. Too lost whitout you

Auteur : Célé  
  
Titre : Too lost without you (Trop perdu sans toi)  
  
Rating : Général  
  
Genre : ONE-SHOT ! donc un seul chap !  
  
Disclaimers : Rien est a moi les personnages sont a J.K.Rowling et les paroles sont au groupe Sugababes ( Too lost in you)  
  
Note de l'auteur : juste une envie, en écoutant la chanson voilà  
  
TOO LOST WITHOUT YOU  
  
Il devait courir, courir ,courir le plus loin possible, courir le plus vite, courir toujours courir, pour s'échapper, pour s'envoler, pour s'évader. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait mais il le fallait, sinon il allait perdre raison, il devait évacuer tout ce qu'il avait, et le seul moyen qu'il avait c'était de courir. Il le fallait s'était primordiale. Il sentait le vent le fouetter sur tout son corps, chaque parcelle de peau se sentait comme écorcher à vif, par ce froid glacial , ses lèvres commençaient a gercer, il ne sentait déjà plus ses mains, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter de courir, et le vent continuait de l'entourer , de passer a travers ses vêtements, d'être omniscient. Et lui il courait toujours dans la neige qui s'éparpillait autour de lui, une neige blanche, pur, fraîche, mais il n'en avait que faire, il devait courir le plus loin possible. De quoi ? De ses sentiments. De lui.  
  
Il n'y avait personne au alentours il était seul, entouré de blanc, entouré de la nuit. Derrière lui, on pouvait encore voir les dernières lumières du château, qui s'évaporait déjà, elles se réduisaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent dans la pénombre. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il continuait jusqu'au bout de ses forces, il le devait, il se le devait. La sueur perlait de son front, ses habits lui collaient à la peau, et il émanait de lui une forte chaleur, étrange contraste comparer à la fraîche nuit d'hiver. Il devait s'éloigner du chateau, ne plus y penser, ne plus rien penser. Et surtout pas a Lui.  
  
Mais bien, que sa conscience lui disait ce qui était le plus raisonnable. Ses pas s'étaient arrêtés, et commençait à faire l'inverse, puis ils recommençairent a courir, alors que son esprits hurlait de toute ses forces, de s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Impossible de faire marche arrière, plus rien ne contrôlait son corps ..A moins que ce soit son c?ur qui lui ordonnait de retourner sur ses pas ? Il ne voulait plus revoir ce garçon, il ne voulait pas retourner vers lui, il voulait s'enfuir.  
  
Comme un lâche ? Lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête..  
  
Non il n'était pas un lâche, Il était un gryffondor, il était courageux, il était brave. Mais avant que la voix ne réapparaisse, il la devança, il savait qu'il n'était pas courageux face aux sentiments, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, alors il s'enfermait lui-même pour ne pas que les autres lui témoignent de l'affection. IL ne savait pas et au fond de lui il ne voulait pas savoir.  
  
Le château était devant lui. Grand, magestueux, lumineux. Lui aussi était la, sur les marches, le regardant fixement. Il s'arrêta, il frissonna , il ne savait pas si c'était a cause du vent , ou alors de la vision qui s'imposait a ses yeux . Pendant quelques minutes, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, aucun ne faisait le moindre geste, le moindre bruit, ils s'observèrent mutuellement , attention, un signe de l'autre. Il fit le premier pas, vers celui qui était près de l'entrée, il remarqua alors qu'il était éssoufler, bien sur après la course qu'il venait de faire, cela devait être évident. Ils étaient à présent face à face, quelques centimètres les séparaient. Ni tenant plus, ils s'attirèrent en même temps et s'embrassèrent, avec ardeur, passionnément..  
  
Drago. je suis désolé. Je t'aime.  
  
Crétin, je t'aime aussi.  
  
You look into my eyes  
  
I go out of my mind  
  
I can't see anything  
  
Cos this love's got me blind  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I can't break the spell  
  
I can't even try  
  
I'm in over my head  
  
You got under my skin  
  
I got no strength at all  
  
In the state that I'm in  
  
And my knees are weak  
  
And my mouth can't speak  
  
Fell too far this time  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep, I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)  
  
ooh  
  
Well you whispered to me  
  
And I shiver inside  
  
You undo me and move me  
  
In ways undefined  
  
And you're all I see  
  
And you're all I need  
  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
  
Help me baby (help me now)  
  
Cos I'm slipping away  
  
Like the sand to the tide  
  
Falling into your arms  
  
Falling into your eyes  
  
If you get too near  
  
I might disappear  
  
I might lose my mind  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep, I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)  
  
I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
  
Yeah, no one can rescue me (No one can rescue me)  
  
FIN  
  
NDA : si vous voulait la traduc de la chanson demander moi, je m'en ferais un plaisir. 


	2. Too lost in you

SUGABABES LYRICS  
"Too Lost In You"  
You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try  
I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time  
[Chorus:]  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  
ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)  
Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind  
[Chorus:]  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  
I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
[Chorus:]  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  
  
SUGABABES LYRIQUE  
"Perdu En Toi"  
Tu regarde mes yeux  
Je sors de mon âme  
Je ne peux rien voir  
Cet amour m'a rendue aveugle  
Je ne peux pas m'aider  
Je ne peux pas rompre le charme  
Je ne peux pas même essayer  
Je suis dans ma tête  
Tu es arrivé sous ma peau  
Je n'ai obtenu aucune aide du tout  
Dans l'état dans lequel je suis  
Et mes genoux sont faibles  
Et ma bouche ne peut pas parler  
Je suis tombée trop loin trop loin cette fois  
[ Choeur :]  
Chéri, je suis aussi perdu en toi  
Enfermée en toi  
Perdu dans tout ton être  
Si profondément, je ne peux pas dormir  
Je ne peux pas penser  
Je pense juste aux choses que tu fais  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
( Perdu en toi)  
Ooh  
Tu m'as chuchotté  
Et je tremble à l'intérieur  
Tu me défais et me déplace  
De façon non définies  
Et tu es tout ce que je vois  
Et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Aide-moi Chéri (Aide-moi chéri)  
Aide-moi Chéri (aide-moi maintenant)  
Les hommes, je les esquive  
Comme le sable dans la marée  
Chute dans tes bras  
Chute dans tes yeux  
Si tu arrives aussi près  
Je pourrais disparaître  
Je pourrais perdre mon âme  
[ Choeur :]  
Chéri, je suis aussi perdu en toi  
Attrapé en toi  
Perdu dans tout de toi  
Si profondément, je ne peux pas dormir  
Je ne peux pas penser  
Je pense juste aux choses que tu fais  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
( Perdu en toi)  
Je suis folle amoureuse de toi, Chéri  
( Je ne peux pas manger et je ne peux pas dormir)  
Je coule comme une pierre en mer  
Ouais, personne ne peut me sauver  
( Personne ne peut me sauver)  
Oooh, mon chéri  
Oooh, chéri, chéri  
[ Choeur :]  
Chéri, je suis aussi perdu en toi  
Attrapé en toi  
Perdu dans tout de toi  
Si profondément, je ne peux pas dormir  
Je ne peux pas penser  
Je pense juste aux choses que tu fait  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
( Perdu en toi)  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
Je suis perdu dans tout de toi  
si profondément, je ne peux pas dormir  
Je ne peux pas penser  
Je pense juste aux choses que tu fais  
Je suis aussi perdu en toi  
( Perdu en toi) 


End file.
